Swear it Again
by KimSunRi
Summary: Hyukjae bukanlah seorang yang vocal mengenai perasaannya. Karena itulah Donghae mengira Hyukjae hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Tapi di hari spesial ini, Hyukjae ingin mengungkapkannya melalui kata-kata, di depan orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidup Donghae. "Aku berjanji-, ani. Disini aku bersumpah..." EunHae Non!AU oneshot! #HappyEunHaeDay !


Title :Swear it Again

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff (_**So much fluff**_** OTL**)

Rating : T

Length : (_**Ridiculously Long**_) Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, Non!AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : EunHae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/N **: A tribute to EunHae's 6th Anniversary! Long last! And for God's sake, you're both so obvious! Just go official already!

**n.b** : Seriously this thing is just so long. I'm sorry I didn't intend it to be so but it just flows this way. So before you read, find a comfortable position. And… I hope you guys won't get bored at the length of this story… I'm such a fail… #sigh

Enjoy!

.

.:Swear it Again:.

.

.

**Donghae's POV**

"Hawaii?" tanyaku dengan mata membulat.

"_Ne_, kalian akan ke Hawaii untuk _photoshoot_ **Boys in the City 5**," jawab Junghoon-_hyung_, _manager_ kami mengiyakan.

Tercipta sejenak keheningan sementara para _member_ mulai bersorak riang. Akupun ikut bersorak bersama mereka semua. Kami mulai saling berbicara sendiri dengan bersemangat mengenai berbagai hal yang bisa dilakukan nanti. Semua _member_ terlihat begitu antusias tanpa terkecuali.

"Kapan kita berangkat, _hyung_?" tanya Shindong-_hyung_.

"Tanggal sembilan nanti," jawab Junghoon-_hyung_.

"Eh?" kami baru saja hendak bersorak lagi saat suara itu mendahului kami.

Semua pasang mata langsung tertuju pada sumber suara. Kusadari sang pemilik suara, Hyukjae, atau yang senang kupanggil Hyukkie, kehilangan wajah ceria dan _gummy smile_ yang tadinya terulas. Ia terlihat resah, untuk alasan yang tak kuketahui. Sepertinya begitu juga _member_ lain karena wajah mereka sama bingungnya.

"Tapi _hyung_, aku memiliki jadwal _shooting_ untuk **Barefoot Friends** pada tanggal sebelas nanti," ujarnya dengan nada cemas.

"Kenapa kau tidak izin saja? Kan di kontrakmu sudah tertera jelas bahwa kau dapat izin bila jadwalnya bertabrakan dengan kegiatan Super Junior," usul Kangin-_hyung_.

"Memang... tapi..." Hyukkie menghela napas panjang. "Aku sudah sering sekali izin. Aku tidak ingin malah jadi seperti bintang tamu di acara tersebut... Aku tidak ingin membebani mereka. Lagipula _shooting_ kali ini berbeda. Aku tidak bisa mengecewakan mereka lagi... Mereka berharap banyak padaku," jelasnya sambil menunduk.

Kangin-_hyung_ terlihat hendak membuka mulutnya kembali, mungkin mempertanyakan maksud pernyataannya. Tapi Junghoon-_hyung_ lebih dulu kembali bersuara.

"Aku tau. Tenang saja, Hyukjae-_yah_. Semua tentu sudah diatur. Kau akan berangkat sedikit lebih lambat untuk memenuhi jadwal _shooting_mu itu. Lagipula tidak mungkin meng-_cancel_nya. Formulirmu untuk **Master Diving National Championship** itu sudah diserahkan," jawab Junghoon-_hyung_.

Senyuman lega terkembang di wajah Hyukkie saat ia mengangguk. Amat kontras dengan wajah terkejut beberapa dari kami.

"**Master Diving National Championship**?" ulang Ryeowook heran.

"Ah, _ne_," jawab Hyukkie singkat.

Melihat wajah heran beberapa member, aku akhirnya membuka suaraku untuk menjelaskan menggantikan Hyukkie.

"Acara yang Hyukkie ikut sertai sedang memasuki segmen _diving_. Dan untuk penutupnya, para _cast_nya akan ikut serta di perlombaan itu tanggal sebelas nanti," jelasku.

"Kenapa _diving_?" tanya Siwon.

"Ah. Itu karena temanya adalah menaklukan kelemahan para _cast_. Yang paling banyak diantara mereka adalah takut pada ketinggian dan air. Maka akhirnya diambil _diving_ yang merupakan perpaduan keduanya, agar para _cast_ bisa berlatih menaklukannya," jelasku lagi secara terperinci.

Kulihat Hyukkie menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan takjub. "Kau menontonnya?" tanyanya.

_... Gawat. Aku kelepasan._

"Ah, ahaha," kuharap tawaku tak terdengar seaneh yang kukira. "_Ne_, hanya sekedar menonton ketika aku sedang bosan," elakku.

"Ia menonton semua episodenya. Bahkan jika jam tayangnya bertabrakan dengan jadwalnya, ia memintaku atau Sungmin-_hyung_ untuk merekamkannya," celetuk Kyuhyun dengan sangat membantu.

Aku melemparinya _death glare_ yang tentunya tak ia hiraukan.

"_Jinjja_ Hae?" tanya Hyukkie sambil menatapku langsung, beranjak duduk ke sebelahku. Tanpa menyadari ia membuat pipiku perlahan bersemu.

"Aaah, _ne_. Acaranya sangat menarik, aku suka! Jadi aku menontonnya!" ujarku berusaha terlihat santai.

_Sebenarnya bukan itu alasanku... _Tapi ia tidak perlu tau itu.

"Oh..." gumam Hyukkie pelan.

_Tunggu, mengapa ia terlihat seperti... kece-_

"Ah? Lalu mengapa kau sengaja melewatkan episode empat, lima, dan enam, Donghae?" celetuk Kyuhyun lagi dengan seringaian _evil_nya, tentunya tanpa memanggilku _hyung_ lagi.

_Terkutuk kau evil Cho._

Lagi-lagi ia menghiraukan _death glare_ku. Sementara seringaian itu tak hilang dari wajahnya. Disampingnya, kulihat Sungmin-_hyung_ mengulum seulas senyuman.

"Eh? Tapi mengapa- Ooh...!" Hyukkie terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum berhenti seolah tersadar.

Ia kemudian menoleh kearahku dengan seulas senyuman. Dan aku berharap ia tidak menyadari wajahku yang semakin bersemu merah.

_Aku menyalahkan evil Cho itu._

"Apa artinya kau menonton hanya untuk melihatku?" tanyanya dengan sedikit nada menggoda.

Aku hanya menggerutu pelan, memalingkan wajahku yang kuyakin merah sekarang. Kemudian ku dengar suara tawanya. Suara yang amat kusukai itu di sampingku. Sebelum sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangku dari belakang dan menarikku kedalam rengkuhan hangat secara tiba-tiba. Membuatku memekik pelan karena terkejut.

"_Aigoo, kyeopta_. _Gomawo_, Hae," ujarnya dengan _gummy smile_ lebar.

Dan aku hanya menggerutu pelan, memalingkan wajahku yang semakin memerah kalau itu masih mungkin. Meski diam-diam menikmati pelukan hangatnya itu, berharap ia tidak menyadari detak jantungku yang kini begitu cepat.

_Kali ini kumaafkan evil Cho itu._

Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, kudengar Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.:Swear it Again:.

.

.

Aku kini sedang terduduk di atas ranjangku, _headset_ terpasang di telingaku dan tatapanku terarah lurus ke layar laptop. Aku sedang menonton acara itu lagi. Ya, acara **Barefoot Friends** yang diikuti Hyukkie. Aku tidak bisa menontonnya langsung di televisi karena jadwalku kemarin, dan Sungmin-_hyung_ juga Kyuhyun memiliki jadwal sehingga tak bisa merekamnya. Maka akhirnya aku memilih untuk menonton secara _online_.

Aku ikut tertawa dan bersorak sambil menonton. Sejujurnya acara ini memang amat menarik. Meski memang alasan utamaku menontonnya adalah karena Hyukkie tentunya. Tapi kemudian senyumanku menghilang saat sesuatu tertangkap mataku.

"_Yah_...! Lagi-lagi Si Yoon-_ssi_ memeluk Hyukkie!" protesku.

Aku ingin mempercepat video itu rasanya saat terlihat keduanya tertawa. Member lain juga tertawa bersama mereka, tapi yang mengusikku adalah bagaimana Si Yoon-_ssi_ terlihat merangkul Hyukkie dari samping saat melakukannya. Dan Hyukkie terlihat sama sekali tak keberatan.

Aku menghela napasku. Video itu terus terputar namun setengah pikiranku melayang-layang sendiri.

_Mereka terlihat akrab._

Bahkan terkadang hal tadi terjadi sebaliknya. Hyukkie yang merangkul Si Yoon-_ssi_ saat ia tertawa. Kurasakan sesak di hatiku saat itu kembali terjadi di dalam video.

Aku menghela napasku, akhirnya menghentikan video itu karena kehilangan semangat untuk menontonnya. Aku tau persis perasaan apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang.

_Cemburu_.

_Ya, aku merasa cemburu. Karena pada kenyataannya, aku mencintai Hyukkie. Aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri._

Entah sejak kapan aku memiliki perasaan ini. Yang kuketahui hanyalah jantungku selalu berdegup lebih kencang saat ia di dekatku, senyumanku ikut terulas saat melihatnya tersenyum, air mataku ikut mengalir saat melihatnya sedih, dan kebahagiaannya telah menjadi kebahagiaanku juga. Saat satu pagi aku terbangun dalam pelukan hangatnya, diantara kedua lengannya, aku tau aku telah jatuh cinta.

Tapi aku tidak tau perasaannya padaku. Karena meski Hyukkie selalu membalas pelukanku, memperhatikan dan menjagaku, bagian rasional dalam diriku berkata bahwa ia melakukannya atas dasar perasaan persaudaraan. Di tambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Teukie-_hyung_ sedang tidak ada bersama kami. Aku selalu takut bahwa ia hanya menganggapku sebagai sebuah kewajiban. Terlebih lagi karena satu hal itu.

Orang bilang aku adalah orang yang paling menyukai _skinship_ di Super Junior, setelah Siwon tentunya. Sungguh kuda itu melakukan _skinship_ dengan siapapun. Tapi disitulah letak perbedaannya. Aku mungkin terlihat menyukai _skinship_, tapi lebih tepatnya, aku menyukai _skinship_ dengan Hyukkie. Dan itu juga yang menimbulkan kesalahan persepsi berikutnya.

Karena orang yang paling menyukai _skinship_, bukanlah aku ataupun Siwon.

_Melainkan Lee Hyukjae sendiri._

Mungkin tingkahku yang selalu menempel padanya yang membuat orang berpikir bahwa ia bukanlah seorang _skinship_ _addict_. Bahwa ia hanya memanjakanku yang menyukai _skinship_ dengannya.

_Karena teori itu salah._

Ia menyukai _skinship_ sama, atau mungkin lebih dariku. Terutama saat ia tertawa. Ia akan memeluk siapapun yang berada dalam jangkauannya saat ia tertawa.

_Bila kalian tidak menyadarinya, itulah alasanku selalu duduk disampingnya dalam acara apapun._

Dan itu semakin membuatku tidak percaya diri. Karena artinya aku tidaklah spesial. Ia selalu melakukan itu kepada semua orang.

*kriek...*

Aku terlalu terlarut dalam pikiranku sendiri hingga tak menyadari pintu itu dibuka. Aku terus melamun hingga sebuah suara di samping telingaku mengejutkanku.

"Kau sedang menontonku?"

*jdug!*

Aku terlonjak sedikit dalam keterkejutanku. Hingga membuat dagunya berbenturan dengan bahu kananku karena posisi melonggok dari belakangnya, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Aaah... _Appeuda_..." ringisnya sambil memegangi dagunya.

"_M-mianhae_ Hyukkie! _Jeongmal mianhae_! Aku tak sengaja!" ujarku panik, menyingkirkan tangannya untuk melihat dagunya lebih baik di tengah kepanikanku.

"Aah... _ne, cheonman_... Salahku juga tanpa sadar mengagetkanmu," ujarnya.

"T-tapi tetap... _mianhae_ Hyukkie," gumamku.

"Santai saja. Biasanya juga kau cuek saja meski memukuliku," guraunya, tangannya melepaskan dagunya.

"Itu kan lain..."

Tanpa kusadari, jemariku telah menelusuri dagunya dengan lembut dalam usaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya(atau mungkin aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya). Tak menyadari tatapan lembut yang Hyukkie tujukan padaku. Hingga akhirnya ia menggenggam tanganku dan menurunkannya perlahan.

"_Nan gwaenchana_. Tenang saja," ujarnya.

Aku baru menyadari posisi kami dan langsung menarik diri. Hyukkie tak mengatakan apapun, tapi aku dapat merasakan ia tengah tersenyum.

"Itu episode sebelas?" tanyanya.

"Ah, _ne_. Aku baru sempat menontonnya," jawabku, memutar kembali video yang tadi sempat kuhentikan.

"Menarik bukan?" ujarnya ikut menonton. "Oh, giliran Si Yoonie melompat!" serunya dengan seulas senyum.

Aku berusaha menghilangkan rasa cemburu yang kembali timbul, namun akhirnya tetap saja lolos dari mulutku.

"Sepertinya kau cukup dekat dengan Si Yoon-_ssi_," gumamku tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah _ne_, lumayan. Mungkin karena kita seumuran. Ia juga lahir di tahun 86, sama seperti kau dan aku," jawab Hyukjae santai.

"Hmm... Hyun Joong-_ssi_ juga kan?" kemudian aku terdiam sejenak melihat Hyukkie di video kembali merangkul Si Yoon. "Tapi sepertinya ia lebih dekat denganmu."

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan nada kecemburuan di suaraku. Kemudian kurasakan sepasang lengan kembali memelukku, dan Hyukkie menyamankan posisinya dari belakangku. Kurasakan jantungku kembali berdebar kencang, kuharap ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Hmm, mungkin karena meski terlahir di tahun yang sama, Hyun Joong memiliki... 'aura dewasa' yang cukup ketara. Mungkin juga karena perawakannya yang terkesan serius. Entahlah, terkadang akupun lebih merasa seperti berbicara dengan seorang _hyung_ jika berhadapan dengannya," jelas Hyukkie.

"Aah, begitu?"

"Mmm..." Hyukkie hanya menggumam mengiyakan dan melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku dari belakang.

Sebenarnya ini gestur yang cukup wajar untuk ia lakukan. Kami memang sangat dekat hingga hal seperti ini sudah menjadi hal biasa. Namun entah mengapa degup jantungku tidak mau juga terbiasa.

"Hae... Kau hangat..." gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata berkelopak satu itu.

Ia tidak tau bagaimana hal sederhana seperti ini saja berdampak begitu besar padaku. Bagaimana aku merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu seolah berterbangan dalam perutku karena rasa bahagia.

*tok tok...*

Suara pintu diketuk membuat kami menoleh. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka setengah dan terlihat Sungmin-_hyung_ melonggokkan kepalanya kedalam. Ia menatap kami yang masih belum mengubah posisi, seulas senyum terkembang.

"Hyukjae, Junghoon-_hyung_ memanggilmu," ujar Sungmin-_hyung_ dengan raut wajah meminta maaf, seolah tak ingin mengganggu kami.

"Ah, baiklah. _Gomawo hyung_," balas Hyukkie.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan bangkit berdiri, berlalu keluar kamarku. Diam-diam aku merasa kecewa saat kehangatannya meninggalkanku. Sungmin-_hyung_ kemudian memasuki kamarku dan bersandar pada pintu yang telah ditutupnya.

"_Gwaenchana_? _Mian_, mengganggu kalian," tanyanya.

"Ah _ani, ani_. _Gwaenchanayo hyung_. Lagipula kau tak mengganggu apapun. Tak ada yang sedang terjadi," jawabku.

Kemudian kami berdua tersentak karena suara ledakkan tawa dari laptopku. Aku menoleh mendapati para member **Barefoot Friends** di video yang ku setel tengah tertawa riang. Amat kontras dengan ekspresi muramku saat melihat lagi-lagi Hyukjae dan Si Yoon saling merangkul.

"Masih cemburu terhadap Si Yoon-_ssi_?" tanya Sungmin-_hyung_ retoris.

Aku menghela napasku dan mengangguk.

Sungmin-_hyung_ mengetahui perasaanku pada Hyukkie karena aku sering menceritakan hal ini padanya. Begitu juga Kyuhyun karena _magnae_ itu memang sedikit terlalu pintar dan _evil_. Meski begitu aku sungguh bersyukur karena mereka tidak membenciku atau bahkan merasa aneh akan hal itu. Malah mereka mendukungku sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau khawatirkan," ujarnya.

"_Hyung_ memangnya tak melihat kedekatan mereka?"

"Lihat. Tapi kurasa itu bukanlah hal yang aneh. Maksudku, kaupun tau bahwa Hyukjae adalah seorang _skinship addict_. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk merangkul orang saat tertawa seperti itu, dan itu tak berarti apapun."

"Tapi tetap saja... Ia terlihat sangat akrab dengan Si Yoon-_ssi_..."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Kurasa Hyukjae hanya menjadi Hyukjae yang biasanya. Ia mengkhawatirkan Si Yoon-_ssi_ yang memiliki _acrophobia_ dan ketakutan akan air. Ia terlalu baik untuk tidak mencemaskan orang lain," ia berhenti sejenak, menatap udara seolah mengingat-ingat. "Kau ingat saat kita bertiga ke dance studio SM satu sore itu, dan menemukan Hyoyeon menangis sendirian di sudut ruangan? Bagaimana ia sempat berpikir untuk keluar So Nyo Shi Dae karena merasa minder? Hyukjae juga amat cemas. Dan akhirnya kita menemani mereka menari hingga semangat Hyoyeon kembali. Ia memang seperti itu dari dulu. Hyukjae yang ramah dan tak bisa melihat orang lain kesulitan," akhir Sungmin-_hyung_ dengan senyuman.

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Kurasa begitu... Tapi itu juga menjelaskan perlakuannya padaku. Iapun hanya menganggapku saudaranya. Tak lebih," bahkan kata-kataku sendiri menyakitiku.

"Donghae, Donghae..."Sungmin-_hyung_ menggeleng pelan sambil menghela napas. "Aku tak mengerti bagaimana kau masih bisa beranggapan demikian. Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin kau tak menyadari Hyukjae memperlakukanmu dengan spesial?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku dengan heran.

"Seingatku, Hyukjae dulu bukan tipe orang yang menyukai _skinship_. Namun perlahan itu berubah, ia menjadi lebih terbuka pada semua orang. Dan aku yakin kaulah yang merubahnya. Melihat bagaimana kini bukan hanya kau yang terus menempel padanya. Melainkan ia sendiri terlihat selalu menempel padamu," Sungmin-_hyung_ tersenyum. "Hyukjae sendiri pernah bilang bukan? Ia adalah orang yang sulit untuk membuka diri kepada orang lain. Namun sekalinya ia telah membuka diri, ia hanya akan bisa semakin jatuh cinta pada orang itu. Dan kurasa itulah yang terjadi padanya terhadapmu."

Wajahku kembali bersemu. Secercah harapan kembali muncul. Meski begitu tetap ada bagian yang merasa cemas. Dan sayangnya bagian itu lebih besar dari rasa percaya diriku.

"Entahlah..." gumamku pelan.

Sungmin-_hyung_ menghela napas.

"Hyukjae bukanlah tipe orang yang mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui kata-kata. Kau tau benar hal itu, Donghae. Jadi ingatlah. Dan lagi..." sebelah ujung bibir Sungmin-_hyung_ terangkat, hampir terlihat seperti seringaian kecil. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak bermain dengan Kyuhyun. "Aku berani bertaruh, ia tadi tidak sedang tertawa saat memelukmu seperti itu tadi kan?"

*blam*

Sungmin-_hyung_ keluar dari kamarku, meninggalkanku terlarut dalam lamunan panjang karena kata-katanya.

.

.

.:Swear it Again:.

.

.

**Author's POV**

Saat ini semua _member_ sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu, lagi-lagi menunggu sang _manager_ memberitahukan jadwal mereka mengenai _photoshoot_ yang akan datang.

"Jadi bagaimana, Junghoon-_hyung_?" tanya Kangin memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah, ya. Aku sudah melihat jadwal kalian semua. Dan mengambil sebuah keputusan," mulai Junghoon. "Kalian akan berangkat terpisah-pisah. Selain menyesuaikan jadwal, ini juga agar _fans_ di bandara tidak terlalu padat nantinya."

"Jadi kita akan berangkat sendiri-sendiri?" tanya Shindong.

"Tidak, tidak sendiri-sendiri," jawab Junghoon dan menarik sebuah agenda dari sakunya. "Kangin, Sungmin, dan kau akan berangkat bersama pada tanggal enam, hari Sabtu. Mengingat jadwal kalian cukup senggang."

"Ah, tapi _hyung_, bagaimana dengan siaran-" ucapan Shindong kemudian terpotong dengan cepat.

"Untuk **Shim Shim Ta Pa**, tenang saja. Anak EXO akan mengisi posisi kosongmu sementara kau ada di Hawaii. Kemudian Siwon dan Donghae akan berangkat keesokan harinya, karena pada tanggal enam kalian berdua masih memiliki _photoshoot_ untuk majalah," lanjut Junghoon.

"Ah, baiklah," Siwon hanya menyetujui.

"Dan terakhir, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Hyukjae akan berangkat tanggal dua belas. Karena menunggu Hyukjae selesai kompetisi. Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bisa menjalankan _job_ mereka di **Radio Star** dan **SuKiRa**."

"Kenapa kami berangkat lama sekali? Kami hanya berlibur di Hawaii sebentar kalau begitu," protes Ryeowook sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Salahkan jadwalmu. Lagipula kalian kesana bukan untuk berlibur," jawab Junghoon dingin, meski dengan nada bercanda yang tersamar.

Hyukjae mengangguk. Namun sebenarnya tatapannya tak terlepas dari Donghae yang terlihat sama sedihnya. Sepertinya pikiran mereka sama, sedih karena tidak bisa berangkat bersama. Hyukjae tau bagaimana Donghae selalu bergantung padanya ketika berada di negara lain.

"Kok kalian terima saja? Apa kalian tak mau berlibur?" Ryeowook kembali mencoba protes, menghasut Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae.

"Biasa saja tuh," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak akan bisa melewati kompetisi itu. Lagipula aku sangat ingin ikut serta," ujar Hyukjae.

Ryeowook menghela napas. Tapi kemudian tersenyum kecil dan merangkul keduanya, yang kebetulan duduk di kedua sisinya. Meski itu membuatnya harus berjinjit sedikit dalam duduknya karena mereka berdua lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ya sudahlah. Trio _traveler_ bersama lagi!" serunya ceria, mengundang tawa dari yang lain.

Meski begitu dua orang terlihat tidak memiliki keceriaan yang sama. Karena diam-diam menginginkan kebersamaan mereka yang akhir-akhir ini sulit ditemukan dihalau berbagai jadwal.

.

.

.:Swear it Again:.

.

.

Hari-hari itu sungguh terasa menyengsarakan bagi Donghae. Awalnya ia terus berpikir positif, bahwa Hyukjae akan segera menyusul ke Hawaii dan mereka akan bersenang-senang bersama. Mungkin _surfing_, atau sekedar bermain air dengan konyol. Tapi sepertinya itu tak dapat terwujud.

Hari dimana akhirnya Hyukjae, bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tiba di Hawaii, ia tak terlihat seceria yang Donghae harapkan. Tentu, Hyukjae amat senang bisa sampai di Hawaii dan tak henti-hentinya menceritakannya dengan antusias mengenai perlombaannya. Tetapi Donghae dapat melihat kantung mata di wajah Hyukjae, dan bagaimana _namja_ ber_gummy smile_ itu terlihat begitu kelelahan.

Dan hal itu terbukti saat Hyukjae hampir menabrak tiang gedung di hotel.

Untungnya Siwon yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya dengan cepat menariknya sebelum hal itu terjadi. Dan tidak ada _fans_ di dekat mereka untuk menyaksikan kejadian memalukan tersebut.

'_Kau tidak apa-apa Hyukjae?' tanya Siwon khawatir._

'_A-ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya sedikit mengantuk,' jawab Hyukjae dengan tawa kaku sambil mengusap belakang tengkuknya._

'_Aku tidak yakin. Kau terlihat seperti zombie berjalan,' celetuk Kyuhyun._

Maka dari itu tidak heran jika yang lain segera menyadarinya, dan akhirnya sang _manager_ memutuskan untuk memaksa Hyukjae beristirahat.

"T-tapi _hyung_! Aku cukup kuat untuk menjalankan _photoshoot_!" protes Hyukjae.

"Tidak. Sekali tidak, tetap tidak. Kau sudah terlihat akan tumbang," tolak Junghoon mutlak.

"Tapi aku tidak mau menyu-"

"Tidak akan ada yang disusahkan. Kami akan lebih repot lagi jika kau ikut dan malah membuat kami semua khawatir," potong Kangin.

"T-tapi-"

"Tenanglah, Hyukjae-_yah_. Kau benar-benar butuh istirahat. Kami tak mau kau sakit," potong Shindong menenangkan.

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. "_Ne, arrasseo hyung_…"

"Bagus," senyum Kangin.

"Baiklah sudah ditetapkan. Besok kita akan memulai _photoshoot_. Sementara kau, Hyukjae, kau beristirahatlah di hotel yang cukup," titah Junghoon mutlak.

"_Arrasseo_…" gumam Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Sekarang kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Besok kita mulai pagi!"

.

.

.:Swear it Again:.

.

.

Hyukjae menguap lebar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Bahkan setelah mandi dan keramas pun, rasa kantuknya tak juga hilang. Tapi entah bagaimana, rasa lelahnya sedikit terobati saat ia melihat sang _namja_ berambut _brunette_ terduduk di tepi kasurnya sendiri. Ya, mereka ditempatkan di satu kamar. Hyukjae mengulaskan senyuman kecil saat melihat Donghae tengah terlarut dalam benaknya sendiri, menatap seprei putih dibawahnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hyukjae, duduk di samping sahabatnya itu.

Donghae lagi-lagi terlonjak, dan Hyukjae terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Kemudian ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Donghae.

"Hyukkie! Berhentilah mengagetkanku!" protes Donghae.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Kau terlalu mudah terkejut," elak Hyukjae santai.

Donghae menggerutu sesaat, melepaskan pelukan Hyukjae dalam aksi merajuknya. Hyukjae hanya tertawa.

"Hei, berhentilah merajuk. Masa ini sambutanku setelah berjuang demi Super Junior hingga wajah anehku tersebar ke seluruh dunia?" gurau Hyukjae.

Donghae langsung tertawa karenanya, mengingat foto wajah aneh Hyukjae yang tersebar saat ia mengikuti kontes _diving_ itu.

"Aha—hahaha! Sungguh Hyukkie, wajahmu itu benar-benar _priceless_!" ledeknya.

Seharusnya Hyukjae merasa kesal karena diledek (_walau ia sendiri yang memulainya_), tapi ia malah tersenyum semakin lebar melihat tawa Donghae yang begitu merdu di telinganya.

"Aku masih merasa itu tidak adil. Kenapa hanya foto wajah aneh milikku yang tersebar? Padahal yang lain juga memasang wajah aneh saat melompat! Bahkan Si Yoon juga!" protes Hyukjae.

Atas ucapan itu, tawa Donghae menghilang, namun dengan cepat ia tutupi dengan kekehannya. Meski begitu, tentu saja Hyukjae menyadari perubahan tersebut.

"… Hei? Ada apa?" tanyanya berhati-hati.

"Ah, _ani_. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Donghae dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kau bohong. Katakan padaku, ada apa?" desak Hyukjae.

Saat Donghae hanya menunduk, Hyukjae teringat akan hal yang dikatakan Sungmin padanya.

Sesungguhnya, tanpa Sungmin memberitaunya pun ia dapat melihat dengan jelas perasaan Donghae terhadapnya. Namun ia sendiri bingung mengapa hingga sekarang ia tak mengatakan apapun mengenai hal tersebut. Mungkin ia hanya menunggu hingga Donghae mau mengatakannya dengan langsung. Tapi sepertinya kini ia mulai memahami kenapa Donghae belum mau mengakuinya.

Karena Donghae yang sekarang, tanpa senyuman _angelic_ itu terlihat begitu rapuh.

_Dan Hyukjae tak suka melihatnya sedih seperti itu._

Jika yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah keraguannya atas perasaan Hyukjae, maka ia ingin mengakhirinya.

"Si Yoon itu… Aku seolah memiliki seorang _dongsaeng_," ujar Hyukjae memecah keheningan tanpa menatap Donghae.

"Eh?" Donghae menoleh dan menatapnya heran.

"Mungkin juga karena faktor umur, aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Terlebih ia juga tipe orang yang melakukan _skinship_ dengan santai tanpa ada maksud khusus. Jadi yah, kira-kira begitu saja," sambung Hyukjae.

Donghae tak menjawab, hanya menatapnya heran. Karena ia cukup bingung Hyukjae tiba-tiba berucap seperti itu.

"Yah, kurasa aku memang seorang _skinship addict_," Hyukjae terkekeh pelan. "Itu sudah seperti refleks saja jika aku sedang tertawa, merangkul orang yang ada di dekatku."

Jantung Donghae kembali berdegup kencang saat Hyukjae kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Donghae, perlahan menariknya kedalam pelukannya dan menyandarkan dagunya diatas bahu kanan Donghae.

"Tapi Hae… Aku tidak sedang tertawa. Dan aku juga tidak sedang merangkulmu," bisiknya pelan namun terdengar ketegasan pada nada suaranya. "Kau mengerti…?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae tidak bereaksi. Mungkin karena ia terlalu terkejut atau gugup atas situasi tersebut. Hyukjae menghela napas pelan, kemudian menarik Donghae untuk berbaring tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidurlah… Besok kau harus berangkat pagi bukan? Dan sejujurnya, aku amat lelah sekarang…" bisiknya sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka berdua.

"A-ah. Kau tidak tidur di kas-"

"Sssh… Diamlah Hae. Aku lelah… _Jaljayo_," potong Hyukjae sambil melesakkan wajahnya di helaian rambut _brunette_ Donghae, menyamankan posisinya dengan mata terpejam.

Wajah Donghae bukan main merahnya sekarang. Tapi akhirnya ia hanya menghela napas dan berusaha menenangkan detakan jantungnya. Ia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat wajah Hyukjae yang kini kedua matanya tengah terpejam. Entah berapa lama ia terdiam seperti itu, hingga menyimpulkan bahwa Hyukjae telah tertidur.

"… Aku menyayangimu, Hyukkie… Sangat menyayangimu," bisik Donghae pelan. "_Jaljayo_," sambungnya dan diam-diam mengecup pipi Hyukjae sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

Hyukjae kembali membuka matanya saat ia merasakan napas Donghae yang menyandarkan kepalanya padanya berubah teratur, menandakan sang _brunette_ telah terjatuh ke alam mimpi dengan lelapnya. Seulas senyum lembut terkembang di bibirnya selagi ia menatap _namja brunette_ itu dengan penuh perasaan. Ya, ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Dan Juga merasakan kecupan pelan itu.

"… Aku juga menyayangimu…" bisik Hyukjae pelan.

Meski begitu, sepertinya Donghae tak juga menyadarinya. Sepertinya perlakuan-perlakuan kecil namun spesial yang Hyukjae berikan padanya belum menjadi tanda yang cukup. Hyukjae merasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih.

_Tapi apa?_

Di saat itulah, matanya menangkap kalender lipat di meja nakas hotel. Ia menatapnya heran, dan tatapannya jatuh di angka delapan belas. Ia teringat akan mention para ELF yang ia baca mengenai hari ini yang menjadi KyuMin Day, dan tanggal delapan belas yang menjadi EunHae Day.

Kemudian tatapannya teralih kearah wajah tertidur Donghae. Ia mengangkat tangannya, mengusap lembut pipi Donghae dengan sayang. Kemudian seulas senyuman terkembang di bibirnya.

_Kurasa… Aku tau apa yang akan kulakukan…_

.

.

.:Swear it Again:.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berubah setelah itu. Esok harinya, Hyukjae benar-benar tertidur seharian karena rasa lelahnya, sementara member lain menjalankan _photoshoot_. Dan karena Hyukjae tidak ikut _photoshoot_ pada hari pertama, ia terpaksa harus tinggal lebih lama dibanding _member_ lain untuk menyelesaikan _photoshoot_nya di Hawaii.

Kalender menunjukkan tanggal delapan belas Juli. Tapi Hyukjae belum juga kembali dari Hawaii.

Donghae menghela napas panjang saat ia membaca mention para ELF di _**twitter**_. Tepatnya, mention para Polarise. Semua orang terlihat sedang merayakan 'EunHae Day' yang begitu di nanti-nanti. Tapi disinilah dia, di atas ranjang Hyukjae di _dorm_, merindukan sang _anchovy_ yang sepertinya tenggelam di laut Hawaii.

Karena rasa bosan, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Tak peduli bahwa ia sedang menyelinap di kamar orang. Toh, Hyukjae tidak akan keberatan.

.

.

*puk…*

"… Hae… Donghae…"

"… Ng…" Donghae mengerang protes dalam tidurnya, merasa terganggu. Ia semakin melesakkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Hae… Hae _irreona_…"

"…"

"Hae _irreona ppalli_…" bisik suara itu lagi.

Donghae akhirnya membuka matanya sedikit, melirik melalui kelopak yang setengah terbuka kearah sumber suara dengan kesal. Namun kekesalannya hilang saat ia melihat orang tersebut.

"… Hyukkie? Kau sudah kembali…?" gumamnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah itu.

"_Irreona_ Hae… Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Nanti kau boleh tidur lagi di mobil…" bisiknya sambil mengguncang bahu Donghae.

"… Ng…? _Eodi_…?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Kau akan tau nanti. Sekarang ganti pakaianmu, kita berangkat sebelum hari terlalu larut."

.

.

.:Swear it Again:.

.

.

Donghae menurutinya meski dengan setengah hati. Pertama, karena ia masih mengantuk efek dari tidur siang sejenaknya. Kedua, karena Hyukjae langsung menyeretnya begitu saja ketika sang _anchovy_ baru pulang dari Hawaii, tanpa basa-basi. Diam-diam ia juga sedikit kecewa karena ia berpikir bahwa Hyukjae tidak tau bahwa itu adalah hari spesial mereka.

Donghae menyadari hari sudah sore, sekitar pukul enam saat Hyukjae menyeretnya keluar. Ia memasuki Porshce putih milik Hyukjae, menyamankan posisinya dan kembali memejamkan mata. Membiarkan Hyukjae membawanya kemanapun dan kembali tertidur, tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya saat itu.

.

.

.:Swear it Again:.

.

.

"Hae? Kita sudah sampai," bisikan Hyukjae yang disertai tepukan pelan kembali membangunkannya.

"Ng…" Donghae mengerang pelan sebelum perlahan membuka matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya.

"Kita sudah sampai," ulang Hyukjae menyadarkannya.

Donghae kemudian kembali duduk tegap, dan melihat kearah luar jendela mobil sambil mengusap matanya.

"… Kita di Mokpo…?!" serunya terkejut ketika ia menyadari tempat tersebut, menoleh kearah Hyukjae dengan mata membulat.

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. "_Ne_," jawabnya singkat.

Saat itu juga Donghae baru menyadari bahwa langit sudah gelap, menandakan hari sudah malam. Berarti beberapa jam sudah berlalu sejak mereka berangkat, dan itu juga berarti benar mereka sedang berada di Mokpo.

Hyukjae keluar dari mobil, dan Donghae ikut serta. Keduanya berjalan ke depan mobil setelah Hyukjae menguncinya.

"Ini… Di…"

Donghae terdiam, saat ia menyadari tempat tersebut. Tatapannya berubah lebih sendu, dan Hyukjae dengan cepat menggenggam tangannya untuk menenangkannya.

"Maaf, membawamu kesini tanpa memberitaumu…" gumam Hyukjae pelan dan berhati-hati.

Ia menoleh menatap Donghae, menunggu reaksinya. Donghae, yang sepertinya menyadari kegugupan dan kecemasan Hyukjae akhirnya mengulaskan senyuman.

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku juga sebenarnya sudah lama ingin kemari… Aku rindu _appa_…" gumamnya pelan. "Tapi… Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawaku kesini?"

Hyukjae ikut tersenyum. "Karena di hari yang spesial ini… Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu…" bisiknya.

Tanpa kata-kata lebih lanjut, Hyukjae menarik Donghae untuk berjalan menelusuri tempat itu. Keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan yang nyaman, tangan saling tertaut. Hingga mereka berhenti di depan sebuah batu nisan.

"_Appa_…" bisik Donghae pelan.

Hyukjae membiarkan pegangan tangan mereka terlepas, saat Donghae melangkah lebih maju untuk duduk di depan nisan tersebut. Ia tidak bergerak dan berdiri di tempatnya, memberikan ruang dan waktu untuk Donghae menyampaikan rasa rindunya pada sang _appa_.

Donghae tidak mengatakan apapun, selain bisikan lembut '_bogoshippo'_, di awal. Tapi Hyukjae tau, meski tanpa kata-kata, ia tengah menyampaikan beberapa hal. Ia terus terdiam, memperhatikan Donghae menatap lama nisan itu.

Beberapa lama dilewati dalam keheningan seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya Donghae kembali berdiri dan beranjak ke hadapan Hyukjae. Seolah mengatakan ia sudah selesai. Hyukjae tersenyum. Dan untuk keterkejutan Donghae, bukannya membawanya untuk pulang, Hyukjae melangkah maju dan berlutut di depan nisan itu.

"Maaf bila kami datang secara tiba-tiba… Tapi sesungguhnya… Aku kemari membawa Donghae untuk menyampaikan sesuatu padamu, _abboenim_…" mulai Hyukjae menatap nisan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Sejak lama… Aku ingin menyampaikan hal ini pada _abboenim_…" Hyukjae menarik napasnya. "Aku ingin berterimakasih… Terimakasih karena _abboenim_ telah menyemangati Donghae untuk datang ke Seoul, untuk memenuhi impiannya menjadi seorang penyanyi… Karena kalau bukan karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu Donghae di hidupku…"

Hyukjae menoleh sesaat kearah Donghae, yang kini menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca di belakangya. Seulas senyuman yang begitu lembut terkembang di bibir Donghae. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh kearah nisan tersebut, dengan tatapan yang di penuhi determinasi.

"_Abboenim_… Donghae adalah segalanya untukku sekarang. Aku begitu menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya. Dan aku… mencintainya," Hyukjae menghela napas panjang untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup. "Maaf jika mungkin aku bukanlah pasangan yang _abboenim_ harapkan. Tapi disini, di depan _abboenim_, aku ingin membuat sebuah janji…"

Hyukjae merasakan kehangatan Donghae dari belakangnya, dan tangan Donghae memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Dari gemetar pada Donghae, ia menyadari _namja brunette_ itu kini menangis. Tapi ia tau itu bukanlah tangisan atas kesedihan. Ia menggenggam tangan Donghae, mengelusnya dengan lembut dan merasakan keberanian melingkupinya.

"Aku berjanji-, _ani_. Disini aku bersumpah di depan _abboenim_ untuk melindungi Donghae dengan segenap diriku. Untuk selalu menjaga dan mencintainya. Persis seperti bagaimana _abboenim_ selalu mengangkat Donghae di pundak _abboenim_ saat ia masih kecil…" Hyukjae mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Donghae. "… Sekarang, biarlah aku yang mengangkatnya dengan pundakku sendiri…"

Hyukjae menunduk sejenak, seolah memberi hormat kepada nisan itu. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri, berbalik menatap Donghae. Dengan lembut ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari _namja brunette_ itu.

"… Mungkin aku sedikit terlambat, Hae. Tapi aku ingin kau tau… Di depan _abboenim_, aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku sungguh mencintaimu. Jadi, maukah kau membiarkanku berada disampingmu terus mulai sekarang? Mungkin aku bukan orang terbaik yang bisa kau dapatkan. Aku tak pandai menyampaikan hal-hal seperti ini melalui kata-kata. Tapi untukmu, aku ingin mencobanya. Agar kau tau bahwa aku sungguh, sangat mencintaimu…"

"Hyukkie…" Donghae tak sanggup mengucapkan apapun, ia hanya menatap Hyukjae dari balik air matanya.

Tapi saat Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat, Hyukjae pun tau jawabannya. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup lembut dan lama helaian rambut Donghae. Membiarkan kehangatan satu sama lain saling melingkup, menghapus udara dingin di sekitar mereka.

Saat akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas, Hyukjae kembali menoleh kearah batu nisan itu, membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dengan hormat.

"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, _abboenim_. Dan bila suatu hari nanti terbukti bahwa aku melanggar janjiku, bila aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuknya dan menyakitinya, _abboenim_ boleh membawaku keatas sana," selesainya.

Disampingnya, Donghae tersenyum lembut. Ia memeluk Hyukjae yang tengah kembali berdiri sambil berbisik di dalam hatinya.

_Ia orang yang tepat, appa… Dan aku tau, appa juga pasti berpendapat begitu dari atas sana kan?_

"Tenang saja, _ne appa_?" ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae. "Ah, hari sudah larut. Sebaiknya kami pulang sekarang?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan Donghae untuk menggandeng tangannya. "_Ne_, ayo kita pulang," ia kembali menoleh kearah nisan itu dan memohon pamit, Donghae ikut serta beberapa saat setelahnya.

Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, sekali lagi dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Namun kali ini kebahagiaan yang begitu besar ikut serta dalam diri mereka.

Dan saat Hyukjae berhenti sejenak untuk mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas, sambil membisikkan kata '_saranghae'_ dengan begitu lembut, Donghae tau satu hal yang pasti.

_Aku baik-baik saja, appa… Dan aku bahagia…_

.

.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

… Errr… _Hi_? Hehe

*dirajam*

… Ada yang merindukanku? Maaf menghilang begitu lama. Tapi tenang, aku tidak tenggelam di laut Bali kok. Cuman… Yah… Pokoknya ada sebuah alasan aku tidak post untuk waktu yang lama. Dan untuk itu, _jeongmal mianhae_. Tapi… _Back to this fic_ dulu.

Uwah _seriously_… Ini jadinya agak terburu-buru plotnya karena udah kepanjangan. Tapi kalo di panjangin lagi ntar bosen ._.

_Sorry it's not proof readed yet_ karena aku ngejar sebelum hari ini selesai. Besok mungkin akan ku _edit_ jika ada kesalahan.

Banyak hal yang ada di fic ini diambil dari ucapan _real_. Meski dengan sedikit perubahan disana sini. Contohnya mengenai Hyukjae yang di bilang Sungmin, dan ucapan Hyukjae kepada _appa_ Hae.

Aku berusaha menyesuaikan waktunya dengan yang terjadi pada nyatanya… Tapi ternyata sulit jadi maaf kalau terkesan tidak jelas… Aah aku merasa gagal… Padahal ini untuk EunHae Day yang amat berharga… #sigh

Ah ya, sekali lagi, Happy EunHae 6th Wedding Anniversary! Dan aku tidak akan mulai berceloteh tentang ke-_real_-an EunHae karena bila itu kulakukan, _post_ ini gak akan selesai dan ini sudah cukup(terlalu) panjang. (yeah! Ini post sebelum jam 10 WIB, artinya masih tanggal 18 di Korea!)

Oh iya, selain _fic_ ini, aku juga mencoba bikin _video_ untuk merayakannya : www.#youtube.#com/watch?v=Q95I-JqvZN8

Selain itu, silahkan juga kalau mau baca _post_ku tentang EunHae is Real, dan beberapa sumber kata-kata asli yang kupakai di _fic_ ini di : sunrifanfictions.#wordpress.#com/eunhae-is-real/

Tenang, HyukHae/HaeHyuk _shipper_ bisa baca karena ini bukan tentang HyukHae/HaeHyuk, Melainkan EunHae.

(jangan lupa apus tanda # _guys_)

… Kurasa itu aja sih yang perlu kusampaikan. Untuk _fic_ ku yang lainnya, sebisa mungkin akan ku _update_ secepatnya.

Kritik dan _Flame_ diterima. Asal bukan _bash_ tanpa alasan jelas, dan protes pairing. _Review_ amat sangat diterima dan dihargai.

_Thanks_ buat semua _reader_ku yang menunggu, semua _favorite/follow_, dan juga _silent readers_ yang mungkin tak kuketahui. Aku akan mencoba _update_ secepatnya.

Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
